


MDC just uploaded

by That_Dumb_Walrus



Series: MDC YouTube AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Everyone OOC, F/M, Fluff, MDC is a famous YouTubeer au, Pranks, YouTube, might as well write fluff before i start to get angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Dumb_Walrus/pseuds/That_Dumb_Walrus
Summary: MDC a famous youtuber who designs clothes for famous people is famous for her beautiful designs bubbly personality and the fact that no one has seen her face other than certain clients. But today she wanted her face reveal to be big, so why not convince your boyfriend, his father, his best friend, and his butler to help you prank his brothers.Or the face reveal that brings on more drama than it solves. Featuring, Lila bashing, Adrain being stupid, class with one brain cell, Unexpected villains, A+ parenting and collabs with some big time names on top of being a superhero, Marinette might need a day off.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: MDC YouTube AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999765
Comments: 81
Kudos: 533
Collections: Complete Maribat





	1. Chapter 1

Damian would never say he was 100% on board but he was liking this. I was a day like every other Marinette had come all the way from Paris to spend time with her boyfriend. Or that was what they told people at least the real reason that she came was to film a video for her MDC Official YouTube channel. She was quite popular for her gorgeous designs and bubbly personality. She also became popular because no one had ever seen her face. It soon became the biggest mystery on twitter even famous youtubers had taken part in the discussion. One time one of Marinette’s classmates named Lila Rossi took to the internet to say she was MDC. The only reason this rumor went anywhere was because of her Paris class insisting it was her, and soon the whole internet was blowing up until Jagged came out in an interview and said that she was not MDC which got her a lot of backlash and hate from some people but others weren’t as convinced that was until an interview with vogue came out and everyone went nuts. In it was an exclusive interview with the girl who was on call not showing her face. When asked about her identity she directly stated that she was not Lila Rossi, when asked about this further she said. “Well it's a long story and I don’t want to get into any drama right now but she came to my school started telling pretty lies and everyone loved her, so needless to say she is kinda know for lying and if you don’t believe me there is a whole blog filled with her lies called the Ladyblog, one lie she told to my face was that she saved Uncle Jaggeds cat, he can't have a cat cause fang is know to eat small animals.” Needless to say the internet went crazy again. Not only to out the liar but how she said jagged was her uncle they went crazy trying to find Jagged and Penny's siblings only to find out they were both only children. The hunt for her identity was on hold for 2 years, her Chanel still growing and having 23 million followers on YouTube and 24 million on instagram she decided to out her identity in the most Mari way possible. By pranking her boyfriend's brothers. (With help from said boyfriend, his father, and the butler who was pretty much a grandpa this was bound to be awesome.) so Damian had agreed and they started to film. 

As longtime viewer of MDC’s YouTube channel this video looked like any other it started with her reviewing and showing a couple suits she made but it all of a sudden cut out like turning an old TV screen off being meet with a black screen hearing two voices far away talking, while they were arguing the first voice was male the second was female. “Did you start it angel?” “Yes I started it but the screen is black still.” “Are you sure.” Yes Dami I’m sure-oh.” The camera finally was turned on and was very shaky and you couldn’t see any faces as it was pointing down. “There you go angel.” “Yeah yeah, Dami.” The voice said as she brought the camera up to a face of a handsome familiar face. He was wearing a pair of dress slacks with a black slim fitting turtleneck, his slight smile and green eyes directed lovingly at the girl holding the camera. “Introduce yourself Dami.” “Shouldn’t they already know who I am already.” “Just do it already.” “Fine fine,” He fixed his gaze to the camera and schooled his face, “Hello, I am Damian wayne.” He finally said. Well that’s where they saw him he was the ice prince of Gotham the reason no one could recognize him was cause he was smiling, SMILING. It was so off brand for him “He’s my boyfriend of what, 2 years?” “Angel it’s 3 years today.” “Right, right want to explain what we are doing today.” The girl said as they made their way to Damian’s car getting in his sleek black lamborghini as she asked him the question. Damian got in his car and started it and answered. “Well angel, we are going to go get father from WE and then meet up with Alfred to plan how we are going to prank my brothers as per your wish.” He answered looking behind the camera frame. He flicked his gaze back at the camera. “And we will see you guys at WE.” “Wait-“ The girl behind the camera was about to protest but was cut off by Damian kissing the girl off screen and turning off the camera at the same time. 

The camera cut to Damian standing in front of a pair of stairs looking annoyed and looking off to the side. “So we almost got caught by his brothers and he’s mad because I distracted them for too long.” “Angel, now is not the time we are already breaking enough rules sneaking a camera in here and this whole floor is filled with people who will turn us in.” Damian replied looking annoyed at the back of the camera “Well if you hold this I can show you a way to get to Tims office he had installed for when he was on a coffee ban for a while, OHHH and remember no face.” The girl said as she handed Damian the camera. “I know angel.” He said as he angled the camera so all you could see was from the chest down she was wearing a pair of athletic black pants and a light pink crop top t-shirt she was also wearing a pair of white nike shoes made for running. She walked up to a fire alarm and instead of pulling it she lifted it up to reveal a code pad. She dead panned around to the camera. “Dami.” She said as he lowered the camera. You hear a series of numbers being put in off camera. You could hear at least 19 clicks before Damian spoke what everyone was thinking. “How are you remembering this?” There were two more clicks before Damian brought the camera up to the code pad again but instead there was an open door. “You see he nailed this song in my head while you were away on a business trip, I’m still traumatized.” The girl responded as Damian handed the camera back to her. “Remind me to talk with Drake later.” He said as they started crawling in the tunnel. 

“Last time you said that you wanted to talk you ended up chasing Jason around the house with a katana.” The video cut to a clip from Wayne mansion where you could hear incoherent yelling coming from down the hall slowly getting louder soon the figure of Jason Todd came running into the dinning room with Damian running in soon after, katana in hand MDC was heard laughing behind the camera. The two ran around the table and the camera followed then for a little while before stopping on Bruce’s face, he looked like an exhausted father. The camera cut back to the two still crawling through the tunnel. “You are going to show the video aren’t you angel?” A cheeky laugh “Probably already did.” She replied they finally made it into Tim's office. The camera was a little shaky but you could see a hand reach out to the girl behind the camera. “Thank you, Dami.” 

When the camera was finally steady we see Damian Wayne at the door. “Ok so now all we do is make it across the hall, oh my gosh.” He explained pointing to something behind them. “What.” The girl asked as the camera turned around. There in al, of his glory was Tim Drake sleeping in his desk. He was out cold. “We should be good angel but we should get going anyway.” “Yeah we should.” Mari replied laughing at the sleeping Tim and turning the camera around. Damian slowly opened the door as the camera peaked out the door looking to the left they were good but to the right about 20 feet away was Dick Greyson with their back to the camera. “Dick is about 20 feet down the hall his back is to us we should be able to make it but if it was anyone else we would have been caught.” Damian nodded at the camera and looked out into the hall himself. “Ok on 3 angel.” He said the girl made a sound of acknowledgement behind the camera. “One, two, three.” He counted down as the pair ran the 4 feet across the hall to Bruce Wayne’s office leaving Tims door open. 

Damian opened the door and they both stepped into the office. The camera was brought up to Damians back who was looking straight ahead. “Father, it is time.” He said as the camera panned to Bruce Wayne who was sitting at his desk meeting his son’s eyes. “Ah I see, hello there-“ Bruce said but was cut off by a duck squeaking and a filter coming over his mouth. The couple gasped. “No name, we are filming remember?” Bruce had a look of shock on his face before he schooled his features. “Oh right I’m sorry MDC.” You call me that but when the boys are around I hope it's something else.” “So father how are we going to get out here?” Damian asked. “Well Damian,” Bruce said as his private elevator opened up. “I have a couple tricks up my sleeve.” He replied as he walked in. Damian followed in and words of astonishment coming from behind the camera. “Where does this even go Bruce?” The girl behind the camera asked after a while of silence. “Well it goes right to my private parking spot MDC.” “That exists I thought that was a myth Jason told me.” “No angel its real, we parked there remember.” “Oh yeah, well lets pick this up back at the manor.” Mari said as the camera cut out. 

We were now at Wayne mansion Bruce and Daniam were standing in a semicircle around the camera Alfred was seen off in the back just kinda standing there. “Now what’s the plan you two.” Bruce asked, looking at the girl behind the camera. “I’m thinking a big prank, where I don’t exist at all, we already started by editing me out of pictures deleting my contacts from their phones and such, what do you guys think? Oh and we also set up cameras and I’ll be monitoring them in the kitchen.” “Why the kitchen?” Bruce asked the girl behind the camera. “If I may master Bruce it might be because they know they are not allowed in there.” Alfred added. “As always Alfred already knows what’s going on.” Mari commented and you could see a slight smile on his face. “What do you think master, Bruce?” Alfred asked, looking at the man in question. “I’m ok with that, how are we doing this?” Bruce asked.

The camera cut out to MDC in the kitchen still unable to see her face. “So we set up small cameras and mics on everyone. Even the boys which was a difficult to complete without them noticing.” The camera switched to Damian’s personal cams and as he spoke flipped to one that was in the corner of the room. He was fixing his camera in the mirror. “The things I do for you Angel.” The camera cut to the door the boys entering the house. Alfred already by the entrance. “Hey Alfred where is everyone?” Dick asked as he walked in the manor. “Master Bruce is having a chat with Damian about his behavior at school today.” “Didn’t he take the day off to spend it with sunshine?” Jason asked “No he very much went to school today, and who is this sunshine?” “Demon spawn’s girlfriend?” “If this is some sort of joke, master Jason it is not funny.” Alfred said as he left the room leaving the boys very confused. 

The camera cuts to MDC laughing like a madman. “Oh this is good I like this I’m going to keep it going.” Camera cuts back to our victims as they walk into the room where Damian is getting yelled at. “Damian this is getting to be a problem with you, you can't just go twisting arms when someone touches you.” Camera cut to MDC. “Yes, that was an actual problem before I met him so let’s continue.” Back to the room, where it's about to go down. “Yes father.” Damian had said to Bruce as he walked out of the room. We see Damian and his brothers awkwardly standing there.  
Back in the kitchen we hear a door open and Bruce and Alfred walk in. “I think that went well, what about you Miss M?” Alfred asked. “It's going perfectly, now come watch them get all confused, and Bruce be ready to go back in there.” MDC said as Bruce gave her the awkward dad thumbs up. We are back in the living room. “So demon spawn, where is pixie pop?” Jason asked with a confused look on his face. “If that is your new girlfriend, how would I know Todd.” To say they were surprised was an understatement there was a moment of silence before Tim spoke up. “You know your girlfriend.” “Are you being delusional, I don’t have and never will have a girlfriend, now if you excuse me.” Damian said as he left the room. 

Back in the kitchen MDC was telling Bruce to go out there and he left. She was laughing like crazy now and we see Damian soon walk into the kitchen. “Angel, they feel for it.” He said smirking a little bit in the doorway. “Come Dami come Bruce is about to give his speech. The camera cut to the boys trying to follow after Damian before Bruce caught them. “You guys know better than to pester him, what are you up to?” “Do you remember, Damian’s girlfriend?” Dick asked all of them looking at the man. “Nice prank guys, but I’m not going to believe something like that.” “No, it's the truth.” “Then show me a picture of her.” Cue the boys picking up their phones only to realize they have non. “Now I must be on my way if you’ll excuse me.” Bruce said as he walked out of the room. 

Cut to the camera facing a very smug Damian and we hear a very hysterical MDC laughing in the background. We also can see a smiling Alfred in the background. “How long until they call Jon?” MDC asked the camera cut to a goofy picture of Jon Kent smiling at the camera with his name displayed in big bold letters next to the picture. After that she pointed the camera back at Damian. The man in question pointed at the screen and said. “They are calling him right now.” 

The camera cuts to a new face with texts that read meanwhile in Metropolis. “So I was told by *duck quack* that if the Wayne’s were to call I am supposed to record, so here we go.” The voice of Jon Kent said as he answered his phone and put it on speaker. “hello?” Jon asked, the camera switching from the manor to Metropolis as they speaked. “Hey Jon, please tell us you remember demon spawns girlfriend?” Jason asked. “Ha ha ha, Jason you're funny but I’m not falling for that, Damian Wayne having a girlfriend, what do you take me for? Now I have to go if you’ll excuse me.” He said as the phone hung up not even giving the boys enough time to process what was happening. Jon was laughing so hard he was wheezing. “I have to call Chloe. She is going to love this.” He said as the camera cut back to the boys in Wayne manor. 

“Ok, so all we know is that no one remembers *duck quack*?” Dick asked, looking at his brothers. “Well what are we supposed to do, it's like she never existed?” Jason asked frantically pacing on the floor. “Will you stop that?” Tim asked but Jason just walked faster and soon all the boys were shouting at each other. The camera cut to the people in the kitchen. “Should we stop now?” Bruce asked looking at the girl behind the camera, “If we don’t stop soon, who knows what they’ll do?” Damian added in. “We move on to phase 4.” MDC said the camera got ng back to the arguing boys in the living room. Alfred soon walked in. “Will you compose yourselves? We are soon going to be in the presence of MDC.” “Wait really?” Jason asked all eyes snapping to Alfrec as he said this. But the man had already left. The camera cut to the kitchen. “Damian please be sure to record this part.” MDC said as she handed the camera off to the boy. “Of course angel.” He said kissing her off screen. 

Back with the boys they were so confused looking at each other thinking this is the weirdest day of their lives. We see Damian sneak past them to hide near the main door. There was soon a knock on the door and you see all 3 boys rush to the door in a panic. Damian is behind them and all you can see as the boys start to open the door to see who’s behind it is the door opening. There was a moment of silence before Jason broke it. “Marinette!” He yelled as the girl came out from behind the door smiling like a kid on Christmas. She had bluebell eyes, and dark blue hair that was styled in half up half down space buns, her smile was like looking into the sun. She was soon wrapped in a group hug with the 3 boys who were talking about missing her but you couldn’t hear what was happening. After the hug was done Alfred walked into the room. “MDC, did you have fun?” He asked MDC aka Marinette looking at Damian and the camera. “What do you think Dami, did you get a good angle?” She asked all heads turned to the boy in question. “I think we have enough footage for your channel angel.” Damian responded, handing the camera to Alfred and we see Damian walking up to Marinette. 

“Wait what just happened.” Dick asked, all the boys looking confused. “You just got pranked, for my YouTube channel, you may have heard of it, it's called MDC.” Marinette responded from Damian’s side who now had an arm wrapped around her waist. “WAIT! You’re MDC?” Tim asked, shocking everyone with the loudness of his voice. “AND you pranked us? With the help of Jon, Alfred and Bruce?” He finished. “Yes we helped her we were sick of your pranks and wanted the favor returned.” Bruce added just walking into the room. “Never thought bruce would join in.” Jason stated. “Nice going, pixie pop.” “Thank you Jason, oh this is also my face reveal.” She said turning to the camera. “Hello internet, I’m Marinette Dupeng-Cheng, also known as MDC, I’m from Paris and the reason I did this was so that we don’t have another Lila Rossi incident. I would like to thank you all for your support over the years and I wouldn’t be here without you guys, and the suits you saw at the beginning of the video are the suits I’m giving to Dick, Jason and Tim for being such good sports, i'll see you guys next time, let me know what i should do next, i'll see you next time, bye!” She said waving goodbye at the camera but before the camera was cut and the video ended we see Damian and Marinette kiss and the video ends.


	2. Off with her head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka everyone’s favorite part of every maribat fic, The fall of Lila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me one day to write This i love distance learning 😃

It’s been two hours since MDC’s big face reveal and the internet was going crazy. It was all people could talk about, how this adorable girl was not only famous but had all the Wayne’s wrapped around her finger. There were such long threads on twitter that they had to set limits on twitter threads. People were emailing her business email with questions so much she made another email with the help of her lovely assistant Damian, her publicist Dick, her cameraman Jason, Bruce her investor, and her researcher of not many legal ways Tim. So she made an email for questions and had Tim do most of the answering, because she was busy reading tweets and figuring out new video ideas. Soon she was second trending on twitter behind the upcoming USA election and she was number one trending on YouTube. Everyone was extremely supportive and surprised at who she was, but no one was surprised as Ms.Bustier, and her class of one shared brain cell minus, our group of misfits. 

It was a class day like any other. Lila was still telling her class she was MDC and how she did all of that to hide who she really was due to a miss tweet. Our group of outcasts, containing Alix, Kim, Max, Chloe, and Nino, were texting Marinette who was about to start a Q and A live stream. At that moment Alix and Kim gave each other a look that only meant trouble, and the others were here for it. Alix whipped out her phone while Kim whipped out a Bluetooth speaker. After they hooked up her phone to it the turned the volume all the way up, so it was blasting and joined the newly started MDC live stream they also set Alix’s phone up so everyone of the outcasts could see it. Soon it was starting and the screen was filled with a red couch with Marinette sitting by herself looking at what could only be a computer set up just out of frame, we also can hear some arguing with the voices of Tim drake and Dick off screen. “Ok stop arguing please we all have jobs and we are live now.” Damian said his voice just off screen so you could hear him clearly. The arguing didn't stop but somehow got louder. “HEY!” Mari shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the room, her class included. “Dami is reading questions, Jason is politely on camera duty,” Mari said looking up behind the camera smiling. “Good job Jason.” We see Jason give a thumbs up at her and her head turns in the direction of the other two. “Tim you’re on technical duty, and Dick you’re in charge of keeping in touch with the people on twitter,in the chat, or my friends in Paris, now give us a moment.” She said turning to the camera and leaving the couch. 

Kim and Alix weren’t idiots, they knew Alya’s curiosity would get the better of her and would be asking questions sooner or later. “Who are you watching?” She asked the group. “Oh MDC is live right now.” Alya’s head snapped to Lila and then back to the group a couple of times. “Well I don’t believe you prove it.” She said her arms crossed. Wordlessly Max got up, turned on the class computer and turned on the projector, Ms. Bustier was out of the room doing who knows what, as the projector turned on we see MDC’s YouTube page on the screen and we also saw a video of a live stream. The class looked at Lila who looked a little bit nervous. “How are you live right now?” Rose asked politely with a confused look on her face, but before Lila could answer Max pushed pay on the video. The empty red couch filled the screen and Lila breathed a sigh of relief “Oh it must have been a camera accident, silly me.” Lila explained. Just as the class was going to agree but just at that moment. We hear Jason Todd’s very loud voice. “Pixie, you ready we’ve been live for the last 5 minutes.” “Coming, coming give me a sec.” a female voice yelled coming into frame and sitting on the couch. 

In all of her glory Marinette Dupeng-Cheng was sitting on the couch, a smile on her face looking off screen at who was probably Damian. “Hello internet, it's me Marinette or as most of you know me MDC, and as you can see I’m doing a Q and A, I’m sorry it took so long. Tim and Dick were fighting over something stupid.” Mari said glaring at the two boys behind the camera. “Anyways…” she said, explaining the rules of the Q and A. The class room was silent. This was a surprise to everyone. Marinette was MDC? Marinette was in Gotham? She was dating lilas fiancé? You heard that’s right Lila claimed that Damian Wayne and her were engaged in an arranged marriage since they were born. Which was a lie. The voices on the screen are still going on. “We will be taking questions on twitter in the comments and if you have my personal email or number too, Damian?” The girl questioned looking off screen the whole class was too busy watching the screen but soon everyone was pulling out their phones to ask questions. 

Meanwhile in Gotham Mari was getting ready for her first question. “Ok Damian, give me the first question.” She said looking at the boy off screen. “Ok angel your first question is,” He paused for a bit. “Ok here it is, what got you in fashion?” “Oh that’s a good question, hm, I was about 5 and I watched enchanted and I fell in love with her dress so I tried to make my own. It didn't turn out so well and my mom decided to teach me how to sew, and the rest is history.” She answered looking at Damian. “Next question, ok so we are getting this one a lot and I apologize in advance for this question coming up so soon angel the question is, how do we know that she didn't use the Wayne fortune to get her business so big?” Damian asked. “Oh well I, what is it Dick?” We see a hand off screen come into frame holding her phone and giving it to her. “Oh, well looks like he wants to answer this question, Tim?” The girl questioned looking off screen. “He's on screen right now.” A voice said from off screen. As he said that the camera showed her face in the corner and the rest showed her phone screen to show the one and only Jagged Stone on FaceTime. “Ok uncle Jagged you can explain to them.” She said as she adjusted the phone angle. “Thanks little rocker, I met Mari when she was 13, she was assigned to be my gopher for the day.” He phone dinged showing a message from Chloe saying ‘if it weren’t for me you would have never met her.’ “Yes thank you Chloe for your meddling but she made the best pair of sunglasses for me before she even met the Wayne’s, and if anyone ever accuses you of that again I'll set fang on them.” He said as he hung up the phone. The camera cut back to just Mari on the couch. 

“Well there you have it then, Dami?” “Already on it angel, oh I like this on, for everyone what was your first impression of Mari submitted via text by the one and only Nino.” Damian said “I’m never going to live this down am I Nino?” We hear a ding from off screen moments later. “He said no, with a red heart at the end angel.” Damian said behind the camera. “Well you four have to get in here to answer the question.” Soon we see the Wayne boys and Marinette try to fit on the couch all looking squished and uncomfortable. “This isn’t working, some of us are going to have to sit on the floor.” As if on cue Damian and Tim both pushed Jason and Dick on the floor both boys with an oof. “Angel you aren’t in frame.” Damian said as he picked up the girl from off frame and set her on his lap. Mari knowing it was better to protest didn't say a word but her face was bright red, so she looked at Tim. “Why do you have your computer?” She asked him a confused look on her face. “To show them our first impression than we can elaborate.” Tim replied as their faces went to the corner of the screen. “You have the video?” Mari asked in a confused look. “Yes we do now watch.” The video on the screen started to play. It was a shaky camera but it kept going between a girl who was throwing insults about a group of people’s costumes we couldn’t see. She was yelling about the impracticality of their costumes and about how she was supposed to feel sorry about them if they look so ugly. The camera panned to see the Riddler, Two Face, and Scarecrow standing there with sad looks on their faces. The video soon ending. And leaving the screen. “Thank you Nino for the beautiful video.” Tim said smugly looking at the camera. “That was our first impression of her and the only thing running through my head was what did I just witness, by the way we all were behind the camera so we were there.” Jason said, smiling at the camera. “Mine was who is she and why do I Want to hug her.” Dick continued looking at Tim. “Mine was more of fear that that would be directed at me one day.” Tim said leaving the couch. “Where are you going Timmy?” Jason asked, eyes following Tim off screen. “I’m giving the couple their special moment.” He answered and soon it was only Damian and Marinette on the couch Mari now sitting next to Damian. “Well demon spawn tell them your first impression of Mari here.” Jason asked from behind the camera. 

“It was a couple of years ago I was on my way to meet up with a foreign Class at WE when I saw this girl walking across the street at a crosswalk. There was a truck spreading through the red light and without thinking I ran into the road and used my body to push her out of the way. I asked her if she was ok and when I looked into her eyes I feel in deep, needless to say she and I walked to WE together and I asked her out to coffee when we got there, she said yes and the rest is history.” Damian said holding Mari’s hand and looking lovingly at her. Then looking back at the camera with a slight smile. “Ok next question.” Damian said getting up from his spot on the couch to go back to his spot off screen. There was a moment of silence before Dick asked a question. “Ok, so some of your classmates from Paris have some questions, would you like to answer them?” You could see Mari tense for a moment before taking a deep breath and relaxing. “Oh yes I Would like to.” She said, giving a look back to Damian. He was soon back in frame sitting next to the girl and taking her hand. “Ok Greyson, start.” Damian said looking at the man off frame Mari was more relaxed now but had a death grip on Damian’s hand. 

“Ok, the first one is from Rose, she asks ‘what is happening?’ ‘Well Rose, I'm MDC and I’m doing a post face reveal live stream.” Mari said looking at the camera with a blank expression. “The next one is from Alya,” Dick started off screen but paused at the look of anger on Marinette’s face and the look of anger and concern on Damian’s. “She says how dare you hack Lila’s YouTube channel and pretend to be her and you are so low to try and steal her fiancé.” The room was silent for a moment before the whole room erupted in laughter. “Do you hear yourself right now?” Jason asked from behind the camera. “You should really fact check your crap, Greyson I assume there is one more important one?” Damian asked, looking at the man. “Ah yes it's the girl of the hour with two messages one says to read on screen the says not to but I’m going to read both. From Lila Rossi the first one says ‘I can't believe you had to steal my lifelong fiancé from me. How low can you get? I tried to be nice to you but I guess this is what I get for trying to be friends with you.’ Ok there is so much wrong about this statement but let's start with the most obvious.” Dick said as Damian deadpanned to look at the camera while Mari tried and failed to stifle a laugh in her hand. 

I’m not from Gotham, I lived with my mother until I was ten years old and she wasn't very big on engagement, plus my father would never marry me off Todd, maybe.” There was a noise of protest before Jason said. “You know what he totally would.” “So the second part of the text is something extremely aggressive, so here's a heads up we will also put it on the screen for people who don’t believe it's real,” the text soon showed up on the screen as dick read it. “Remember our agreement Maribrat you can't do this cause your class mates are so stupid they will believe any lies i spit their way as long as its what they want to hear. You’ll never win.” Mari turned away from Dick to look at the camera. “I just did, Lila.” She said smiling triumphantly. 

The rest of the Q and A went great for the MDC crew,, they had little to no idea what happened in Paris until during the end there was a ding on her phone from Max. “I’m pulling up this video max just sent me, Tim?” She asked as the phone screen pulled up to the screen for the second time that day. She becomes Damian to sit next to her while the other boys watch via the monitor behind the camera. The video started with a moment of silence in the classroom. Then Marinette’s voice was heard saying “I just did, Lila.” And the class went berserk screams were thrown at the girl who was just sitting there in shock. “Guys her lies weren’t hurting anyone.” Adrain tried to defuse the situation, but it only added fire to the flame and soon they were yelling at him too. The camera turns around to the group of misfits who were laughing and smiling. Then to the door where a cop came in with a lawyer followed by a stern looking principal Damiclies and a very ashamed Ms. Bustier. “Where is Lila Rossi.” The lawyer stated. Everyone in the room pointed at Lila except Adrian. The lawyer looked at her and no expression formed on his face. “Ms. Rossi I am the Wayne families lawyer and you have many lawsuits filed against you by not only the Wayne’s but by other celebrities and seeing as you are 18, have no income, and live with your mother we must take you into the station.” He finished as the cop grabbed her and cuffed her. Lila was still in shock from her castle of lies coming down, she didn't realise what was happening until she was half way out the door to the exit. The classroom was quiet and all you could hear was Lila’s screams in the distance. 

The classroom was eerily quiet until Alya whipped her head towards Adrian. “You knew she was lying!” She screamed at him setting off another screaming session. Max turns the camera back at Chloe who was smirking at the camera. “I know you're wondering about the perfect timing Maribug, well you can thank yours truly for keeping Damian and his brothers up to date with the Paris gossip. Now go finish up your stream, we’ll take care of Paris.” She said kissing her hand and waving goodbye at the end. Marinette's face came into view along with Damian’s who was looking at Mari with concern Mari was crying tears of joy. Damian hugged her and she finally let the floodgates loose, all the years of torture lila and her idiot classmates put her through finally payed off, and it was worth the wait. She didn’t remember when the rest of the boys joined in but she was glad they did. After a while she finally was sitting on the couch with only Damian next to her. “I never thought I would cry on camera.” Mari laughed, wiping the tears off her face. “Thank you for all your support over the years. I love all of you so much you have no idea. Thank you all for asking questions on this Q and A, I know I didn't answer all of your questions, but I’m glad you all joined us, I'll see you all next time goodbye.” She said as Jason ended the stream. “Have I ever told you how much I love you angel?” Mari giggled at Damian’s words. “Only every day.” She answered as she leaned in for a kiss. She may not have had the best couple of years but she was going to make up for it now because with Damian and company at her side she could do anything. “Quit making out in front of my salad.” Jason yelled from somewhere in the room. ‘Well,’ Mari thought, ‘Maybe not everything.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS OF PEOPLE MARI CAN COLLAB WITH I ONLY HAVE ONE SO FAR AND I HONESTLY DONT CARE WHO IT IS THEY COPULD BE SOMEONE WHO IS CANCELLED I JUST NEED SUGESTIONS 
> 
> Now that that’s over with thank you for reading i took @blue cloud🐈’s suggestion and wrote the aftermath of the video prank with my little spin on it thank you for all your comments they mean a lot to me ❤️ 
> 
> I Was going to do a different Damianette Fic but I think i might continue this one what do you think. 
> 
> With love,  
> Halffacefam❤️💕


	3. One step forward two steps back pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets her first collab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about this it has to get worse before it gets better.

Damian was scared, this video is going to be something the internet could not handle. Earlier that week, Marinette was scrolling through twitter when her DM’s pinged, she couldn’t believe who DMed her asking to film a video with her. She greatly said yes and they started discussing the details. “Who are you texting, Angel?” “Oh well next week we have our first collab, EAK, I’m so excited! It’s someone who inspired me to get into fashion.” She responded, squealing flopping on the bed. “That's great angel.” Damian said flopping on the bed next to her. He was excited for her, until the day came. Here they were, Mari, Damian and Dick, (he was on camera duty and Damian was her personal assistant.) outside of her lovely expensive house. Marinette was practically shaking with excitement as she rang the doorbell. 

Edna mode, answered the door with a smile. “Hello darling, welcome to my sanctuary, ah you two to I guess welcome, welcome.” She said greeting Mari and then the two boys. Yep there were at fashion icon Edna Mode’s house, you might be wondering why damian is scared, and that’s because, well you’ll find out. While the two women got to know each other, Damian and Dick set up the camera and lighting. The area they were filming in was living area space but the two women were sitting in bright red armchairs, two computers were set up so they could see them, one had what the camera saw and the other one was going to display some pictures. Once the camera was set up and Damian said they were ready to start the two females got ready to start the filming process. 

The camera flicked on and we see Marinette on screen. “Hello guys, it’s MDC AKA Marinette. I’m back with a series I’m starting. You guys were insisting I start a series where I get together with famous people, whether fashion or not, and talk about people’s outfits while we rate them. So here we are, and for our first guest who other than the fashion icon herself, Edna mode!” She exclaimed excitedly as the camera turned to Edna. The women smiling sneakily at the camera legs crossed hands on her knees. She waved at the camera and it was now displayed so you could see both of them. 

“Thank you for having me, Mari darling.” Edna said slightly facing the girl. “Well I’m always happy to meet with one of my idols, between you and me I have a whole list of famous people i want to meet.” The two were heard laughing as a paper list was put on the screen. The handwriting was neat and some familiar names were on the list, some names such as Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, Aubrey aka style queen, and so on were scratched off with a neat little black line through them. Other names were still in the neon pink pen but weren’t crossed off. The camera cuts back to the two in the living room their laughs now dying down. “No really Ms.Mode, it’s an honor to be here. I've looked up to you since I was young.” Mari started smiling at the women. “Please call me Edna, plus I've been a fan since you first became big.” It was true she had she even participated in some of the twitter debuts which is odd for the anti problematic women. “Thank you Edna, shall i explain the rules of, Should I redesign it for free, or charge extra for a fashion tragedy,” Mari said as the word popped up on screen with some spooky sound effects. “Or for short, am I trashin or passin.” She said and the spooky text came back on the screen. Edna laughed. “I love the name darling.” “Thanks but I didn't come up with it, Damian did.” Mari said pointing at the man off screen. “Ah i see he did a very good job but his fashion sense is a little weak.” The camera cut to a broken television screen and the back to the two ladies. 

“So we each picked a couple of pieces of fashion and we are going to discuss them. Than at the end we are going to to a once our favorite and our least favorite. Oh and none of these outfits are our own designs either that would be cheating.” Mari explained as Edna nodded along. “I think that’s it shall we start Edna?” “Of course darling you go first.” “Ok” Mari nodded and started typing on a computer. “Here is our first one” she said as a picture of the Riddler popped up on screen (Jim Carry Batman and Robin movie, the worst of the worst to start off 😏). We could still see their faces but the picture was still there but smaller. “Darling what is this I thought we were supposed to be doing fashion, not whatever this is.” Edna started throwing a discussed look at the computer screen. Mari laughed in agreement. “Yeah for this one lets just talk about what’s really going on, like why the sparkles?” “Darling let's just agree that if there were fashion police he would be arrested and sent to jail for life.” Edna said turning to the young designer. “So we are both agreeing that it’s trashin?” Mari asked, giggling a little bit. “Yes darling now get it out of my face.” Edna said, turning her nose up in disgust. There was a short clip of the picture being thrown into a trash can with the words ‘Trash’ popping up before cutting back to our main camera. “Ok Edna who did you pick?” Marinette asked as Edna typed away. “Darling, we started off with a tragedy. Let's go to something a little lighter.” She answered as a picture of Superboy popped up on screen. Damian gave a look to Dick and they both tried not to laugh at the thought of Damian’s self proclaimed Best friend getting ridiculed by his girlfriend was going to be a sight to see. 

“Oh wow, I've never seen a superhero costume this, um, casual?” Mari asked, unsure of her words. “Darling, i'll let you handle this one.” Edna said, waiting for Marinette to continue. “Well he looks like a fan of Superman not a superhero. I wonder if he even changes his clothes or just throws on a hoodie and the same pair of jeans?” Mari asked examinating the picture. Damian decided to throw his own two cents in too. “Angel you are forgetting that his jeans never stay the same. He has worn all sorts of brightly called jeans.” The fashion designers' heads turned toward him. “Oh yeah didn't he wear like bright pink one time and the villains made fun of him and robin had to fight them by himself because he ran away. He had to have been what 12?” Marinette asked Damian. As if on cue there was a video of Super boy who just got on the scene when the villains started laughing at him. It cuts back to the present. “So Darling Isay that it's not a fashion tragedy, rather a poor choice of wardrobe for what he’s doing.” Edna said looking at the girl. “Yes it looks like he just wants to walk rather than fighting crime, and have you ever tried to do things in jeans it's not easy.” Marinette started turning to Edna. “Darling I’m on the same track you're on.” Mari turned to her nodding. “But because we are here to judge on fashion and not practicality, because if we were it would be trash.” Mari said looking at the camera Edna nodding next to here in agreement. “We would have gone with a pass if it weren’t for the ripped jeans you paired with the lovely hoodie so we say trash.” The camera cuts to a similar clip as the riddler, but with Superboy instead. 

“Ok for the next one lets stray away from superheroes and villains and lets talk about, 6 years ago, I’m sorry in advance Bruce.” She said as a slightly younger picture of bruce Wayne popped up. He was wearing a bright red suit coat with matching pants, a bright blue undershirt and a bright yellow tie. “This was from the Superman gala that was hosted by the daily planet. I have a lot of fashion tragedies saved from this gala, this one was the lightest one.” Mari explained after a moment of silence Damian, who was trying not to start laughing, decided to say something off screen again. “Wow angel, you going after father like that, I must say I’m impressed.” “Well you wouldn’t have me any other way.” Mari aside smiling lovingly at him they held there stare for a couple of moments, the camera finally showing Damians face, he was sitting right off to the side of the camera in a tall black swivel chair. “Just kiss already.” The voice of Dick Greyson said after a while of silence. The screen did another tv cut screen to show them get back on track. “Edna you can start.” “Darling this outfit isn’t as bad as some other ones, but it still has its flaws. Like those colors don’t match his skin tone or each other.” She said staring at the picture. “They don’t suit his personality either.” Marinette added. “But he pulled it off, it may be ugly but it works for him.” She finished looking at Edna. “I agree he looks great in it, but I would have gone for more dull colors rather than the brightness of these.” “Yeah I agree, I think I know what I'm choosing, do you?” Marinette said looking at the women. “Darling, it’s one definitely a pass.” As Edna said this a text of ‘pass’ came on the screen. “I agree.” Marinette said as the picture of Bruce was seen ‘walking’ across the screen and away. 

It went back and forth like that for awhile a lot being trash some very few were pass, the two ripping apart famous Superheroes like paper, for their poor choice of wardrobe. Soon it was the last outfit it was Edna’s pick. This picture was different, it said ‘turn around.’ Marinette confused turned around. The camera backed up at the same time. We see Damian Wayne standing there. He takes the confused girl’s hand. “Angel, My love, My life, remember how you told me about what Agreste had told you about a week ago?” He asked her looking at her lovingly. Marinette confused nodded, waiting to see where this was going. “I decided that at that moment, that i wanted you all for myself, Angel, Mari,” He said, taking out a small red velvet box and getting down on one knee, Marinette was starting to realize what was happening and she was trying to hold back tears. “After 4 years of waiting, Will you marry me?” He asked and popped open the ring box. It was a lovely ring, the band was silver with a rose gold diamond on it. It wasn't big and grand but it was perfect for Marinette. 

“Damian, yes of course.” She said letting the tears out as he slid the ring on her finger. He got up and she immediately brought him down for a sweet kiss. Dick and Edna were clapping and congratulating the newly engaged couple. The camera cut to a dashboard view and you could see Damian driving, Marinette in the passenger seat, and Dick sitting in the back seat in the middle. “So we just got back from Edna’s house. We got there at about ten AM and it's now three PM and we still have to tell everyone the news but I’m going to save that for next time. Thank you all for watching. Saying this was a supervise is an understatement.” She said smiling at Damian with an awkward looking Dick just staring at the camera Office style. “Anyways a big thank you to the one and only Edna mode who designed the ring and helped Damian set this whole thing up. Thanks to Damianfor being the best boyfriend, no fiancé, and a special thanks to Dick for dealing with us all day today and not complaining about it and that’s it for today we'll see you next time MDC out.”

The camera went black on Adrian’s monitors. He couldn’t believe it. ‘Why was the world so cruel to him?’ He thought, going to lay on his bed. It all started a month after Lila’s reign fully started. They were in Gotham city for the month for some reason his dad let him go. The day started off on track, the class left to go to WE, marinette was nowhere to be seen but this didn't bother Adrain she was known to appear and disappear a lot, no what bothered him is while Lila was telling the rude receptionists about how Lila had made all the plans not Marinette. (Like cant you two see she’s trying her best here, they should really just pittie her.) But when Marinette came walking through that door laughing and talking with an extremely handsome man, who in Adrain eyes screamed trouble, is when his castle slowly started to crumble. 

He remembered the day clearly, it had been a year since he and Ladybug had defeated Hawkmoth and Myura. (By that he meant Ladybug as all he did was show up when the battle was over). After refusing to share her identity with him and soon after he officially inherited his father’s company, he realized he had feelings for Marinette. He spent months trying to figure out the perfect way to tell her, but he went with the old fashion way of cornering her while she was alone, which was much harder than it seemed with her and Chloe attached at the hip. So he told her he was in love with her and she had rejected him. “I have a boyfriend.” Was what she said, but he knew better than that he knew she didn't have a boyfriend she would have told him after all they were best friends. “No you don’t.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’m going to be late for my flight now my answer is no so please respect that.” She said and left that was the day before Lila Rossi was brought into custody. Why couldn’t Marinette just lay low and let Lila do her thing? Why did she speak up on her famous YouTube channel?

So it was here and now that he was going to put a stop to this. Marinette was going to dump her fiancé and come running to him, lila would be out of cusities and his friends would respond to his texts. After rereading the post again he posted it and he thought it was great. 

Adrien Agreste @realagreste 

This whole MDC situation has went way out of hand Marinette should not have outed Lila at all. She should have let her tell her lies they weren’t hurting anyone. Now please come and apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you guys so much for the Kudo’s I love all of you thank you for the sugestions I’m sorry for yelling at you all. I’m sorry this chapter took so long to get out Adriens name was auto corrected to a drain.😂 
> 
> Special thanks to   
> azv2448   
> Toocleverforgood  
> Miarculas (i see your comments everywhere and they make me laugh)
> 
> For the suggestions that i used for this chapter i do need more plot driven ones but in the nest coming chapters I’m going to take Bbgirl3191 suggestions (I’m finally writing them I’m so sorry it took so long i loved them so much i wanted the angst to go away first before i went there) but thank you for reading you guys are awsome ILY 💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕
> 
> with so much love,  
> halffacefam❤️❤️


	4. PT2 it goes from fluffy to angst in this one chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter because school sucks, also Marinette panics and runs.

Marinette sat by herself on her bed in the guest bedroom in the Wayne mansion, she had finished all her school work for the rest of the year and instead of sitting there for the next month until graduation she decided to visit Gotham for a while to see where she would be living until after college. She was alone for while Damian had told her they were going to meet up with the lawyer in Paris via virtually. She was scrolling through her twitter when she saw it. 

Adrien Agreste @realagreste 

This whole MDC situation has went way out of hand. Marinette should not have outed Lila at all. She should have let her tell her lies they weren’t hurting anyone. Now please come and apologize. 

All she could do was stare at it, it was already trending but not for the reasons she thought. It had many responses, most being critical towards his career, his one million followers was slowly going down hill, but she wasn't paying attention to that. She was slowly starting to shake, of anger or sadness no one knew so she did what any sane person would do, she ran. Where you might ask not even she knows but she ran fast. She was out of the mansion and was running down the street fast. 

When she finally was able to calm herself down, she looked around to see where she was. It hit her then and there that this wasn’t Paris and this was Gotham city, the crime capital of the world. Panicked, she looked around to see where she was, only not recognizing where she was. ‘Ok,’ Marinette thought ‘I’ll just call Damian or someone to help.’ Reaching into her pocket only to realize that she did not have her phone. Frantically she searched all over but alas her phone was nowhere to be found. Left with no other option she decided to wander around to try and find her way back. After an hour of wondering she was starting to get tired it was 10 at night she would have floundered a safe spot to sleep but she couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Reaching another dead end she sighed and went to turn around but she soon felt something hit the back of her head and her vision went black. 

Damian was having a good night, he and his family were in a meeting with their lawyer. Lila was getting sued for slander and Agreste was now getting a case built against him. It was 8:30 when he was mentioned in the comment of a tweet multiple times, at first he ignored but soon he checked them only to see what Agreste tweeted. Excusing himself from the room and sending a message to Tim on why he was leaving he headed home. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong, when Mari finally after a lot of convincing from her friends and the Wayne’s she finally agreed to expose the liar, but Mari was scared she wasn’t fully in this at all. So to say she was having second thoughts on exposing her was an understatement. The girl was more worried about what her classmate would say rather than her face reveal, even though that was still a concern of hers. 

Damian opened the door to the mansion to see that it was empty. He searched the whole house, no one was home, he went back to the guest bedroom and tried calling her. A ringing sound was heard on the bed. He looked and saw her phone on the bed. Soon he was acting in Robin mode, he had some calls to make to his family. 

Mari awoke and was even more lost than when she last remembered. Where was she. She was strapped onto a medical table unable to move at all. No matter how much she tried. She looked to the side to see a table of medical equipment, it looked more like torture instruments to Marinette. She heard yelling outside the door. The first voice was male the second female. “I got the girl just like you asked.” “Good, you have 3 days to break her Scarecrow. I have high hopes for you.” The woman said as the door opened. Marinette quickly closed her eyes pretending to be asleep still. “Yes,” the man said as they both walked into the room “I’m going to be transporting her to my testing lab right now.” Scarecrow said as he started to unchain her from the table. This was her chance she knew it. She could still feel her purse on her so she could call on Kallik. She should have done that earlier but Marinette was the smartest person after a breakdown. 

He untied her legs first so while he was working on her legs she spared a couple glances at him. He could also see the women in the corner just playing with her nails in boredom. Soon he moved on tower hands once those were free she opened her eyes to look at him. Taken aback by her sudden awakening he didn’t realize the girls fist coming to meet with his face. Scarecrow flew back into the glass cabinet behind him and was knocked out cold. The women seemed shocked at least to see the man flying that far. Marinette soon got up and was putting on the horse miraculous and was already transforming when the woman broke out of her trance to look at her. “My my so the girl has some fire in her.” Marinette ignored the women and called a portal to take her to wherever Damian was at the moment, not really caring if she had to explain why she just hopped out of a portal. “Oh, and she looks so familer.” Marinette did a double take and just stared at the women. That being all the distraction the woman needed she lounged at the girl and they both feel through the portal. 

Damian was back at WE after calling his family they were all arguing over something. “WE CAN'T JUST RUSH AROUND GOTHAM LIKE MAD MEN LOOKING FOR HER JASON!” “DICK WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING IF WE DON'T-“ Suddenly there was a portal opened above the conference table. There were voices that seemed far away talking to each other. “What the heck is that?” Tim asked all the boys plus Bruce looking at the portal with confusion. Suddenly two people came tumbling out of the portal and onto the large table. The larger figure, an older woman, was on top of a vaguely familiar teenage girl. The woman was punching the girl in the face repeatedly while the girl took it all. Everyone in the room was shocked at what's happening. Suddenly the girl on the table punched the woman hitting her, knocking her off of her and into the wall a couple of feet across the room. The guys in the room finally snapped out of their trance when the girl on the table stood up slowly turning around to reveal the face of none other than Marinette. 

Marinette looked ruff, her normally styled hair looked very rough and frizzy, her eyes were puffy like she just got done crying, her nose was bleeding, she was spitting up blood, and her cheek had a light bruise on it. The girl looked at the first 4 guy in the room before her eyes landed on Damian's and her face softened a slight smile forming before she was soon plummeting toward the ground. “MARI!” Damian said, rushing forward, catching the girl in his arms. He checked her face out, she looked oddly peaceful. While he checked out her face he swooped out her bangs from in front of her face, he also noticed that her muscles rolled with tension. He looked up at the figure his family was now in front of them almost protecting them. The woman was now getting up. She was now facing the 6 people in the room. You could see almost all the people in the room pale slightly except for Damian and Bruce. Bruce still had his neutral face but he tensed a bit while Damian just got angrier look on his face. The room was shocked into silence while the woman just smiled at them all. Damian finally was the one to speak up. 

“What do you want Talia?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It cant be your stereotypical Daminette story without Lila being stupid, a class trip, single brain cell classmates and Talia and her A+ parenting. So I had no idea where this was even going to i just knew i wanted marinette to React to his tweet. Also thank you all for waiting i know this has been a long time coming and school is being school and these chapters are helpful distraction so thank you for all your support on the chapters. I loved all of you comments on chapter 3 i laughed at all of them and I almost started crying at some (I’m emotional ok) so thank you for the Kudos and the comments.   
>  (Update I fixed the whole Talia knowing but “forgetting” about the miraculous thanks bcatty for pointing that out)  
> 
> 
> So here is the Question of the day  
> What are your future predictions? My favs might get a mention😏
> 
> With love,  
> Halffacefam❤️💕


	5. PT 3 Talia cowers in her boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is in Badass Ladybug mode

What do you want Talia?” Damian asked snarling and glaring at the women she was in ruff shape but not as bad of shape as Marinette. “Is that anyway to greet your mother?” Talia asked hands on her hips giving a sickeningly sweet smile. “But to answer your question, I’m here to break and kill a weakling.” Talia said the air in the room got tenser than it was a moment ago after those words were said. The guys in the room got closer to Damian, who just cradled the girl closer to him almost hissing at the women but he held it back. “See Son, she just makes you soft, my son heir to the demon soft.” She said laughing at the end that sent shivers down Marinette’s spine who was finally waking up. Marinette noticed that her transformation was gone. ‘No wonder I took so much damage.’ She thought to herself. “Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way beloved?” Talia asked glancing around at all the people in the room no one noticed how Marinette had woke up either. 

Silence filled the room the only thing that happened was that everyone minus Marinette got into a fighting stance. “Hard way it is then.” She said lounging at the four who were now fighting each other. Damian stayed and watched as much as he would have loved to fight his birth giver he couldn’t right now, he had to deal with an unconscious Marinette. He looked back at the fight to see what was happening. It was not good. Todd was laying on the ground out cold, close range fighting was never his strong suit, Drake who was very sleep deprived looked almost the same except he just collapsed and had no energy to get back up. Talia had a knife held to Greyson’s throat giving a ‘test me look’ to Bruce who was just kinda standing there trying to figure out a plan. Damian, who was lost in thought, had immediately ran to his father’s side, slightly forgetting about the teen on the ground who was now starting to stand but no one noticed to focused on Talia. 

“Talia put him down.” Bruce said, trying to negotiate with the crazy women. “I’ll make a trade give me the girl or I kill him, if you don’t I'll kill him and then take her, either way it’s a win win for me because in the end I still get what I want.” She said laughing at the end even more insane than before while Dick gave her a look of utter disgust and confusion. The room was silent other than Talia’s laughing. The air in the room still tense as ever. “Then we are going to have a problem.” A voice said everyone turned to look at the once unconscious girl what had woken up and was now standing. Jason was now awake trying to help Tim to his feet both just staring at the girl. “No one in this room is going to die, not even you. Your proposition is flawed you fail to take into consideration that Dick is extremely stubborn and will refuse to die at your hands, and that I will willingly go with you and not put up my own fight.” Marinette said a smirk gracing her lips. Damian stared in awe at her that look in her eyes was screaming winning but if Talia had failed to notice or didn’t care he didn't know. “HaHaHa you think you can scare me, do you know I’m a trained assassin from birth you think a small little thing like you can beat me, an elite member of the league of assassins and current leader.” Talia screamed a look of disgust and anger flooding her face. “Tell me, Talia is it? Who is your worst fear?” Marinette asked, stepping closer to her. 

Talia looked taken back by this question but smiled a smirk playing her face. “I don’t fear anyone.” “Really?” Marinette asked a fake look of confusion played on her face. Meanwhile the rest of the room minus Talia had a very real look of confusion on their faces. Talia gave an annoyed look at the girl. “what would you know girl? Innot gonna be scared of you.” She said proudly, staring at the girl. “Talia Al Ghul, proud daughter of Ra Al Ghul, you should be scared of me. I know your father would be cowering in my presence if I told him who I was.” Everyone was shocked at this news there were so many questions they needed to be answered. Talia growled at this statement. “My father would never cower at the likes of a weakling like you.” She screamed at the girl who seemed unfazed by the turn of events. “Tell me how did we go from Scarecrow’s secret hideout to WE so quickly?” Easy, you are a meta that has the ability to teleport.” Talia answered the girl looking more annoyed than ever. Marinette simply scoffed at the woman, arms crossing across her chest. 

“Are you really that stupid that you cant put it together, well fine I guess I just have to tell you, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Tallia was about to spit back an insult but the room lit up in a bright pink light shocking everyone in the room. When the light died down there was Marinette but she was now in her Ladybug attire. She had a simple red mask with 5 red dots on it. Her hair fell from her messy bun and was not laying around her shoulders. She had her signature body suit on with some extra details like black patches around her leg, arms and stomach regions the front was now zip up and in the back she had a hole cut out for where her wings would pop out once she mastered how to do that. To top it all off she had bright red combat boots on. She stood in the same position that she was in before the bright light. “Well would you like me to answer my own question or do you already know the answer?” Marinette asked the woman who looked more dumbfounded than anyone in the room. “How? Who are you? And where did you get that?” She asked the girl,loosening her grip on the man slightly but not enough for him to get away. “For our audience I will explain from the beginning and work my way into my story.” Marinette stated eyes never leaving Talia’s. “This story starts off with a group far more powerful than the league ever will or can be, they could single handedly wipe out the league in one snap of the leaders fingers, they were known as the order. They were the strongest force in the world simply because they weld magical items that held tiny gods inside. When Talia was about 8 her father's father attempted to destroy the order but failed which cost a lot of lives for the league including her grandfather’s. Years later when Damian was one the order came out with a proficy, that a girl who held the Ladybug miraculous who was not an order member would come and destroy the league was just born. Outraged by this a man from the inside stole the peacock miraculous and created a giant monster that slowly ate everything in the order. But soon it froze in ice and everything was thought to be lost but, one man survived the fall, master fu, he had grabbed the miraculous box but in the process lost two miraculouses the butterfly and the peacock plus one of the miraculous books, the most important one. I’m. Not going to get into what happened in Paris but the missing miraculouses were used by some not so good people and master fu had to bring out some miraculouses. I was given the ladybug one as you can see something happened and he handed the Guardian position over to me. I also defeated the senti monster that destroyed the Order and soon went to train with them where I learned about the league.” Mari explained, Talia paling slightly while everyone else looked confused and taken aback by this news it was silent for a while until Damian decided to break it. “So did you know the whole time that I was from the league?” “I didn’t until now but I had a suspicion plus I was waiting for you to tell me because I knew you would tell me in your own time.” She answered smiling slightly at him. 

Talia was at a loss of words. “What do you want?” “I don’t want anything, I also forgot to mention that I reformed the Order so we don’t kill anyone anymore. Our only job is to protect the miraculouses now, I guess being the chosen one has its perks.” Mari said laughing a little. “Now Talia,” Mari said, her face going serious again. “I will meet you on dock 45 at 9 o’clock in exactly 4 days, I will be bringing Damian with me but he will not stay there, we will be coming to meet with Ra al Ghul. Do you understand?” Mari asked with a threatening look directed at the women, everyone in the room shuddered, it wasn’t like Marinette to glare that hard, it made Damian love the girl even more. Talia just nodded and jumped out the window. The air in the room lessened and all of them finally turned to the girl who was already looking at them. “I guess you want a more thorough explanation?” She asked, dropping her transformation. “Well to the bat cave, oh yes I know about that too.” She said leaving the room without looking back to see if they were following or not. The group looked at each other with looks of confusion. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this went from youtuber fluff to let’s make The league of freakin assassins fear Marinette name because it just went that way. Plus all the other fics have Marinette cower plus we need some Badass Marinette in this tag so here we are. I’ll answer any questions beacause the next chapter is going to the meeting and an upload from MDC😏
> 
> With love,  
> Halffacefam❤️💕


	6. The end of a tyrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Lila Rossi arc

Here they were, Marinette sitting in a swivel chair, hands between her legs looking nervous while the rest of the batfam looked at her, looking at the girl who was nervous glancing at everything in the bat cave minus the people in the cave. “What happened to the cocky pixie pop we just saw?” Jason asked eying the obviously nervous girl. “That wasn’t me, not really, ugh it’s really confusing, Tikki?” Marinette asked looking in her hoodie. All of a sudden a bright red blob zipped out of her hoodie and was floating next to her head. “Hello everyone I’m Tikki, the Kwammi of creation and I give Marinette her ladybug abilities, and I have an explanation on why Marinette acts so differently while ladybug. So when Marinette transforms I go into her miraculous and our personalities get fused together but she has full control over her body if that makes sense.” The blob, Tikki explained to the confused men in the room. 

Everyone in the room was silent for a while before asking simple questions about what happened in Paris, how she got a miraculous and how all this has to do with Lila and Talia blah blah blah y’all know the speech. It was a long and awkward Marinette almost falling asleep at parts before Tikki told Damian to take her to bed. Once in his room Damian laid the half asleep girl on his bed. “I’m sorry Dami.” The girl whispered to him. “Angel, don’t apologize you did the right thing.” He whispered back to her. “Really?” “Yes, you did, now get some sleep we will talk more tomorrow about this and the tweet.” “Will you stay?” Damian smiled at the pouting girl. How could he say no to her she was so cute when she pouted. “Of course.” He said but the girl was already asleep. Damian laid next to the girl, knowing that the next couple of days were going to be Chaos. 

As a regular MDC viewer it wasn’t weird that she didn't upload in a couple of days but it was weird to not see one for two weeks. So when your phone got a notification that she uploaded you excitedly opened the video not caring what you were just doing. 

The video was titled ‘the fall of a tyrant.’ It was odd to see such a title on an MDC video. You click on it confused wondering what this video could be. 

The camera opens to a blurry camera. MDC is currently trying to focus it. The mood of the video is very serious, no background talking, no background music. The only noise we hear is the girl tinkering with the camera. After a couple of moments the camera focuses on the girl who finally sits down on the chair behind her. Eyes locked on the camera. “As you might know, something happened two weeks ago and i am here to come out with my story and what is currently happening in Paris and on twitter.” There was a long pause Marinette looked lost in thought. A sad look on her face. She took a deep breath and looked back at the camera. “I was about 14 when i first met Lila. Not face to face but when I got my first impression of her, I had just gotten to school and was going to meet up with my friends. She had given her an interview for her very highly praised at the time the ladyblog. She told her that she was best friends with one of our local super heroes. I told my friends this but she just told me that I was jealous of her and I let it go at the time. So after school, I went to the library to do some school work. And I caught her lying to my crush at the time and stealing from him too. I didn't say anything when she left for a few months but then she came back starting telling more dramatic lies. So I called her out on those lies and she played victim. She then cornered me in the bathroom threatening to take everything from me. At that time I believed in my classmates but soon she turned them all against me and painted me out to be the bad guy. Meanwhile my crush at the time Adrain Agreste who knew she was lying told me ,the day after Lila threatened me, that her lies weren’t hurting anyone so I believed him. Fast forward a year later and 90% of my class hates me one relationship was broken up another 3 were close i was still class president so i had to plan the end of the year class trip by myself, it was rough but i decided to apply to the Gotham class trip all paid for by Bruce Wayne and all I had to do was to write an essay on why we should go to Gotham. At this point I had very little hope that my class would apologize to me so I had written as honestly as possible. We ended up winning and Lila took all the credit for it. That trip is also how I met Damian as he explained in our live.” Marinette explained looking more relaxed but still nervous as she talked. Eyes shifting around the room. 

“Now as most of you know Lila was exposed on my live stream to the class for being a liar. You saw the lawyer walk in but you don't know what happened after. I’ll show you soon but let me give you some context. It’s going to start off where my last video left off, with my engagement before slowly shifting into the behind the scenes of the trial which I will link in the description. I would also like to warn you that it is a bittersweet video that goes from sweet to sour real fast. So I will see you back here in a few.” Marinette said as the camera cut from a sad Mari to a happy Marinette who was running into the manor Damian on her heels Dick following close behind holding the camera. 

She opened the door for Damian the man walking in the house but she turned to the camera. “We told them to meet us in the living room. They have no idea that we Just got engaged. Only stop recording when I tell you to no matter what happens. Ok?” Mari said walking into the house Dick on her heels. Camera cut to the three men on the couch with Damian standing in front of them Dick sat between the two groups so he could easily show both groups. “So as you know we have some news, Angel?” Damian asked the girl who was trying very hard to contain her excitement. “WE GOT ENGAGED!” She screamed, showing them her ring Jason and Tim jumping up to hug the girl and her fiancé. Bruce in the corner we could see that he got a phone call but stepped out of the room. Everyone was offering their congratulations to the two. The camera cut to about 15 minutes later Bruce finally walking back into the room. “I have some news but before I tell you that, congratulations on your engagement.” Marinette and Damian both thanked him urging him to continue. “That was a call from the Wayne lawyer in Paris, they said that Lila’s first trial was held today and that it sounds like she is going to jail and is getting sued. They don’t need you but they would like you to still fly out to Paris next week just in case you have to testify.” Bruce finished and the air in the room went down a lot. “Ok thank you Bruce.” “No problem Marinette.” 

We see Marinette in a car text on the screen saying ‘car on way to airport, time 4:30 am Gotham 22 hours before the start of trial.’ It was just a montage of a sad but determined looking Marinette getting on a plane along with Damian and Bruce. Dick was no longer filming, rather it was Tim. The montage slowed with Marinette and Damian sitting in front of Bruce and Tim on the private jet. Marinette looked at Bruce who was in with the pilot of the flight. “I’m never going to get used to flying first class. Thank you guys, but I could have taken a normal flight back to Paris, you didn't have to come with.” Damian was about to respond but Tim beat him to it. “Sunshine, one, it's no problem flying you, two,we might have to testify too so we have to be there anyway and, three, even if we didn't have to go I’m pretty sure Damian would have gotten you a private plane just for you anyway.” Mari and Tim burst out laughing while Damian looked at them with a fake annoyed look. The camera cut to a montage of the 7 hour flight. There were mostly cute couple things Mari and Damian did like, Hold hands, laugh, play games like among us (Mari won as imposter every time while Damian was always voted out first for being to sus there was a time where they got Bruce and Tim to play along too for a couple of rounds too.), and when Mari fell asleep on Damian’s shoulder. 

The flight had landed and the text of ‘Time 4:30 pm Paris 16 hours before the trial.’ Marinette looked very nervous, she was kinda just staring ahead, seeming to be lost in thought. Damian seemed to notice and started whispering to her while holding her hand. We couldn’t hear what he said but Mari nodded and laughed looking at the man. We see another plane montage this time it was them getting off the plane. Camera cut to the group just sitting in the hotel room. Mari across from the camera, Damian next to her. Bruce we could see was in the back round on the phone with someone. “You know as much as i love hanging out with you guys i am going to have to go home soon right, I mean just to visit being that all my stuff is at the mannor.” Marinette said looking at Damian. He looked up at the girl meeting her eyes. “Of course Angel we will go see your parents soon.” Mari smiled at the boy who smiled back. Tim was about to say something about PDA when bruce came walking into the room. 

“Marinette I hate to say this but you will have to testify tomorrow for two cases.” Bruce said to the girl. “Two cases?” Marinette asked confused look on her face. “Yes, Lila Rossi and Adrian Agreste, who we are suing after the tweet he posted about you last week and his most recent tweet.” Bruce answered while Marinette pulled out her phone the camera got closer to her face also showing her phone screen marinette looked angry and annoyed we also can see the tweet he tweeted. 

Adrien Agreste @realagreste

Stop giving me hate guys I’m right, Marinette is my friend and she should apologize. I mean if she would have never meet the Waynes who are a really bad influence on her this whole mess would have been avoided. I bet he doesn’t even like her at all and is just using her. So please help me to get Marinette to drop the lawsuit apologize for all the trouble she is causing dump the Wayne gut who is a bad influence on her and things can go back to the way they were. 

Marinette and Damian gave each other looks saying ‘is he stupid.’ And ‘when can I kill him.’ They snapped out of their silent conversation when Tim spoke up from behind the camera. “Guys look who all responded to his tweet, we got Edna, Dick, Jason, even some of the rouges like Harley and Poison Ivy.” Marinette looked at all the tweets. Sure enough there they were. 

Edna mode @ItsFasionDarling 

Responding to @realagreste  
I assume you have never been graced in the presence of those two. Those two are so cute together it was a shock to everyone that the Damian Wayne could Smile. Thank you @MDCangel for doing a collab with me and @DemonWayne for allowing me too help you propose. I wish you two tons of luck in the future and I’m sorry this boy has to try and ruin it for you. #justiceforMari

Dick Greyson @FlyingGreysonOffical

Replying to @realagreste  
Have you ever been in the presence of those two? They are so lovey dovey that people assumed @DemonWayne had been Brainwashed by her. @MDCangel is so kind and caring I am glad to have her be a soon to be member of the Wayne family. #justiceforMari

Jason Todd @IwishIhadDied

Replying to @realagreste  
Kid real Friends wouldn’t have said that but would have taken her side in the matter. Honestly throwing slander on our Wayne name is ok because we have lawyers for that but throwing it on just a single one of us expecally it being @DemonWayne who is only known for being nice when @MDCangel is around you should feel scarred for your wellbeing. Also I have come to think of Marinette as my little sister so if you tweet one more thing about her I wont hold back on my tweet next time. So ill leave it to @DemonWayne to deal with him for now. #justiceforMari 

Harley Quinn @GoodishClownGirl

Replying to @realagreste  
Ok so first off shut your mouth before I come to Paris and do it for you and second Have you ever seen @MDCangeI and @DemonWayne in public. I have, I was with @notsoPoisonnousIvy when we first saw them and we had gone to see if the Wayne kid was really on a date as we heard. So we broke into the cafe. While everyone was running and Wayne kid was glaring at us Sunshine just stuck out her hand and introduced herself to us. Soon it was a double date all of use minus a very obviously annoyed Wayne having fun, Damian even admitting at the end that he had fun. So Don’t talk about him fake dating her when they Artie obviously in love with each other. Also congratulations on your engagement! #justiceforMari 

Poison Ivy @notsoPoisonousIvy 

Replying to @realagreste  
I have to agree with @GoodishClownGirl those two are so sweet it would give you cavities the plants and animals just love the girl she has also helped out for Gotham so much we owe her a lot so i will not hesitate to tell you this in person but that would not end well so keep your mouth shut. Also congratulations @MDCangel and @DemonWayne on your engagement. #justiceforMari 

The camera pans up to marinette who was now crying while Damian hugged her. You could also see thousands of replies saying along the lines of the same thing. “Thank you guys so much for all the support i wasnt going to say anything but i think i need to now.” The girl said whipping her tears with her hands and grabbing her phone. She typed while Damian read over her shoulder. She smiled and looked at her work looking at Damian. “That’s perfect Angel.” Her smile widened before posting it and showing the camera. 

Marinette DuPeng-Cheng @MDCangel 

Thank you all so much for all your support over the years when i first started this channel i was in a very bad place in my life this being my only escape. Than i met Damian and my world got a bit brighter soon my channel was booming and i was happy not even caring about Lila’s lies an ignorant ex crush and a very gullible class. Thank you to Nino, Alix, Max, Kim, Chloe, Luka, and, Kagami. I wouldn’t have been alive without them. Also thank you to everyone who responded to the tweets about me i love you all and keep an eye out for a special couple of videos coming out. Love you all 💕❤️

The camera cut to Marinette holding a phone camera into the bathroom mirror the text was back and said. ‘10:00 Paris half hour before trials’. She was filming on an IPhone 8 and her phone had a light pink case with black cherry blossom print. She was dressed in an MDC original outfit. She had a light pink almost white button up with a black blazer and a matching skirt. “I’m sorry if the quality is so bad they wouldn’t let us bring in our big camera. I just wanted to say that I’m going to link the trials in the description. Wish us luck guys. The camera cut out and was brought back to Mari who we now notice was still in her Paris hotel room. “So that was a lot of the footage we got that was one day ago, now I’ll explain how the two trials ended if you haven’t seen them already. Lila Rossi was a straightforward trial, all the evidence pointed toward her being guilty, she pleaded guilty to all reported crimes and because she was a legal adult with no income she had a choice of trying to pay 100,000 dollars or 25 years in jail no bail. They had chosen 25 years in jail.” Marinette finished taking a deep breath. 

Adrian Agreste’s trial was longer and more difficult, we had to break for recess multiple times. In the end he had to pay a whopping 1 million dollars which was pretty much the rest of the Agreste company plus some.” She said, taking a deep breath again. “I know I already said this but Thank you all so much for all your support over the years it means a lot. I want to end this video on some good notes so here we go.” She said clasping her hands together. “I might be taking a break from posting for a while because I’m filming my own YouTube red series.” Marinette said with a big smile and jazz hands. “Yes, it's true i will be having a series based on me traveling the world with my fiancé and assistant Damian to visit some famous youtubers and live their lives for a while. I’m really excited and I would like to thank YouTube for the opportunity to film this. I would like to thank you guys for watching this video. If you liked it please leave a like and subscribe. I will then see you guys next time bye! Marinette said the video going to her out tro screen signaling the end of the video. 

As a viewer it was sad that she was going on break for a while but was still excited about MDC having a YouTube red series. You were also glad that after a while Marinette finally looked happy you knew that she had a lot of potential and that is why you gave her the YouTube red series. Turning off your computer at YouTube headquarters. You walk out of your office knowing that Marinette will not fail to meet your expectations. She was going to make history and you had a gut feeling. And you were never wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this as you saw in the chapter summary this is the end of the first arc I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I’m going to slow down writing the next part of this story to prepare for Damianette December. I’m going todo my own prompts I will post them for other authors if they want to join. They are going to be Christmas songs so I’ll post those soon. Also my name has changed (You can thank my cousin for that) it was not planned but its still me Halffacefam thank you for sticking with this story I know the plot goes up and down but I have some really good ideas for the second half.
> 
> With love,  
> That_Dumb_Walrus💕

**Author's Note:**

> So might have to go hiatus for daminette December but don’t worry I’ll be back to this fic I just would like to participate in my own version of that. I’m not really one to follow the crowd but if you don’t hear from this fic for awhile you know why. 
> 
> With love,  
> Halffacefam💕❤️


End file.
